


River Rafting

by astrocos (Piercy_wearcy)



Series: The Wilsons - NovaHD Family AU [3]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), cowchop
Genre: Family, Fluff, ImmortalHD, It's fun don't worry, M/M, UberHaxorNova - Freeform, hungryhundar, modestcube, river rafting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/astrocos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Aleks take the kids (and Aaron) out river rafting</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Rafting

"Joe don't forget to buckle your seatbelt" I say looking at my son through the rear view mirror as I adjust my seat forward , he complies pulling the strap across his body.

"Can we go now?" he wines, his friend beside him vigorously looking from Joe back to me.

"We have to wait for uncle Aron" James says beside me not taking his eyes off of the magazine in his hands.

I watch Stephanie cross her arms and let out a huffy breath, the missing seat in the minivan beside her is stuffed to the brim with bags and inflatable rafts.

"Here we go" James says motioning to Aron walking out of the garage door, letting it lock behind him as he activates the automatic door behind us. I follow him as he opens the side door of the van, crawling over all of the crap in the middle to sit beside Joe and Trevor 

"Hey bud" he says buckling himself in "Who's this?" he asks motioning to Trevor 

"That's my friend Trevor" Stephanie buts in before Joe can explain to Aron

"Our friend" Joe corrects her nodding 

"Everyone ready?" I call back earning various forms of yes, I put the van into reverse and back out

James reaches out and switches on the radio, some kids cd is playing a version of wheels on the bus I've heard a million times before.

"What's this crap?" Aron asks from the very back seat 

"Hey! Potty mouth" Stephanie chastises him from her booster seat

"Yeah potty mouth" I mimic the seven year old "This is the quest for Camelot soundtrack" I say looking down at the display screen quickly to read the name

Aron scoffs but doesn't complain any more, the car falls silent to only the sounds of 'quest for camelot' album, the hum of the engine and excited chatter of the young boys.

Stephanie drifts off to sleep like she usually does on car rides, she was kept up late by the noise of the video games the boys were playing, but she perks up when we slow down and hit the gravel road leading too the lake.

"Are we here?" she asks, now wide awake

"Yes we are" I say back to her earning the attention of the young boys, and Aron

"Oh man about time, my legs are getting cramped up" Aron says trying to stretch out his legs past the pile of stuff "This is why I hate road trips"

"It's a 30 minute ride Aron" James says rolling his eyes

"Still sucks" he mumbles back

I find a parking spot very easily, the over cast day and out of the way river made it not very attractive to visit.

"Remember what I said back at the house?" James asks, directed to the children

"Don't stray far away in the river and ask before going for a swim" the kids (and Aron) recite back

"Good job guys" James says smiling at the fact his rules got through to them

"Can we get out now?" Joe asks impatiently, kicking his feet against the back of his sister's seat

"Yes we can get out now" I say, turning the engine off 

Seat belts unclick and doors get opened releasing the restless kids (and Aron) out onto the gravel pad.

"Do you think Brett's here already?" James asks me looking around the parking lot as I start to unload the bags from the vehicle

"Maybe" I say placing the cooler onto the ground beside the van "He texted me when he left the house"

As if on cue a blue Santa Fay pulls into the lot off the highway, Brett Sat in the front seat waving to the small gaggle of people. Trevor perks up at the sight of his father, waving back vigorously.

"About time" James says as Brett exits his vehicle

"I had to stop and get a few things, sorry" he answers pulling his sun glasses down off his forehead and onto his face

We continue to unload the vehicles, placing bags on the kids to help carry down to the river. Walking down the path a little ways we find a nice clearing to set everything up. The grass is clean cut short right up to the shallow pebbly shore line, a large bush provides a good spot for shade if the sun comes out.

Trevor drops to the ground along side the bags followed by Joe and Stephanie, James and I get busy lying down the blanket and getting the rafts ready

"How strong is the current?" I ask standing straight up looking out into the river ahead of me

"Brett go check" James says motioning to the river. Brett opens his mouth to say something but promptly closes it. He looks from James to I then to the river, kicking off his shoes he starts wading into the water.

"Oh my god" he gasps as the water hits his thighs a few feet out, the water beginning to lap at the edge of his swim trunks and the current starts to pull his legs away from him.

"Grab the bush!" James yells as Brett starts to fall, he reaches out quickly grabbing onto the thin branches leaning out over top of the water. The kids perk up at the excitement, looking over from the blanket to watch the commotion.

Aron gets up and walks over into the river reaching out for Brett's hand, Brett joyously complies and Aron pulls him to the shore.

"Good to see someone is looking out for me" he says once out of the water safely, clapping Aron on the back

"If you fell in I would have sent out James to go get you" I deadpan

"Papa would just sink" Stephanie giggles from where she's sat on the blanket, satisfied with her remark

"Stephanie" James scolds "That's not very nice"

"Sorry papa" she says hanging her head down, a smile still plastered onto her face

"You still can't swim" I say pushing James in the arm

"So you'd send me in?!" he gasps, fake dramatics in his voice

"Anything to save my Brett" I say motioning over to the other man

"Fair point" he says shrugging his shoulders, 

"All right" I say trying to change the topic "Who wants to go swimming?"

James just laughs at my reaction and goes to sit on the blanket

"But dad, the raft" Joe says pointing to the heap of bags, Trevor nods at a break neck pace beside him 

"Yes of course" I say lifting my hands in defense "I wouldn't forget your raft"

I walk over the bags kneeling down and retrieving the thin plastic tubes, placing them on the blanket I go back in to pull out the air pump.

"James" I ask turning over my shoulder to look at him "Where's the pump?" 

"The pump" he says furrowing his brows in thought "You want to blow them up with a pump?"

"Yeah" I retort back "You expect me to blow up these huge things with my mouth?"

"Well yeah" he says in a matter of fact tone, my face drops at the thought of blowing it up by mouth

"Can you hurry please dad?" Joe asks, his fingers picking at the thin cotton blanket he's sitting on

"Patients Joseph" James says placing his hand on Joes back as I place the first plastic nipple of the raft to my lips "He's got a lot of work to do"

"Can I go?" Steph asks from the other side of the blanket 

"I'll take you sweetheart" James says standing up "Do you have your swim suit on?"

She pulls the front of her shirt away from her body and looks down at her bare chest "No"

"Is it in the van?"

"No" she says letting go of her shirt, James sighs and rubs his face then lets his arms drop to his sides 

"Aleks take your shirt off" he says bluntly 

"What?" I ask taking my mouth off of the raft and plugging the hole with my thumb 

"Steph is going to wear it for swimming"

"No swim suit?"

"Nope"

"Should have checked before we left" I say tugging the baby blue tee shirt up my body, over my head and I toss if over to James.

"Take your shirt off honey" James tells her, Stephanie complies and begins to pull her pink tank top off

"Whoa" Brett Interjects "She can't go topless"

"She's seven Brett" Aron reply's "Its fine"

I nod approvingly at Aron, mentally thanking him for saying something 

"Nothing I haven't seen before" James says as he pulls my shirt over Stephanie's head and the pants down once the shirt went too her knees "Changed your diaper hey Stephy" he says folding he clothes nicely and placing them in the towel bag 

"I guess, hey" Brett says back "Ready to go swim?" he says to Steph 

"Yeah!" she yells out running straight to him, the loose shirt trailing past her knees tripping her up a bit

"You good to take her?" James asks 

"We'll be fine" he assures "Aleks needs some help, he looks like he's going to pass out"

I lift a hand to wave at James, the breaths I'm putting into the raft getting significantly smaller

"Yeah he looks pretty rough" James says walking back over to me "Do you boys have your trunks on?" James asks the young boys

"No" they say in unison 

"Here's the keys, you guys can go change in the van

"Thanks Papa" Joe says snatching the keys out of his open hand and running off down the path with Trevor at his heels

"If they steal the van" I gasp out, taking a while to gain my breath back

"They won't" James says pulling the second flat raft into his lap "Hopefully" 

\---------------  
"In many ways they'll miss the good old days, someday" - the strokes {someday}


End file.
